Kimi Chen
Kimi Weiyun Chen '''(nee Karen Kerfuffle) is a character in Surviving High School. Entering high school with her best friend Emily Kessler in A New Start, Kimi was considered one of the least popular girls in school due to a list she made of rating all the guys in school getting out. Over the course of the year she began to rebuild her reputation and she dreams of becoming the most popular girl in school. Kimi used to be in a relationship with Kevin DeLucca and is currently in her sophomore year. Her most notable storyline has been creating a music video that went viral over the course of 24 hours in How To Be A Star. '''Duration: Season 11: The Election-present. Storylines When Kimi starts out at Centerscore High, she is desperate to become popular. Kimi is also desperate to have a hot boyfriend and kept a list of pros and cons of all the guys in Centerscore. When her best friend, Emily Kessler becomes popular as she is considered a celebrity because of her strong swimming ability, Kimi and Emily sit at the center table and Kimi becomes popular. Kimi then meets Phil Ramirez who she eventually starts dating although Kimi starts to lose feelings for Phil as she starts to gain feelings for his friend, Marcus. She then breaks up with Phil and attempts to get Marcus to take her to Homecoming. One of the school nerds, Amir, accidentally shows the whole school Kimi's list of pros and cons for the guys in the school making Kimi become extremely unpopular. When Emily is not interested in Kimi's problems, Emily and Kimi have a fight and no longer stay best friends although Emily later apologizes and they become best friends again. Kimi is kicked off the center table and has online hate groups about her created. Amir's friend, Kevin, who is also a nerd, feels sorry for Kimi and hacks the online hate groups to make them fan groups. Kevin then takes Kimi to homecoming and Kimi develops a crush on him. Kimi later makes a hilarious music video online and she becomes a celebrity and extremely popular in school. The cheerleaders then kick Zoe off the squad and host try-outs for a new cheerleader. Kimi initially does not try out although Maria, the head cheerleader, is desperate for Kimi to join the squad because of her popularity even though Kimi did not try out. Maria lets Kimi on the squad making the cheerleaders more popular. It is then revealed that Maria and Kimi were good friends back in middle school and Maria saved Kimi when she was badly injured at a party. During the summer Kimi competes in the Game of Cones, in summer school, in order to get the last week of summer school off. Since she and Emily are in between cliques (Nerds and Cheerleaders), Emily ends up with the cheerleaders, and Kimi ends up with the nerds. That competition almost ruins Emily and hers friendship but they make up for it. After that Kimi competes in the Back to School fashion show. When there, Kimi announced to Mrs. Chen and her younger sister, Lily, that her designs on the models would be coming out first. While setting up backstage and waiting for the show to start, a showrunner stepped up to Kimi and told her that her clothes violated the schools dress code: unapproved hats, bare midriffs and too much leg. A girl named Brinna had been listening nearby and suggested that her designs be used instead. Kimi, appalled, had watched as Brinna organized her models in front of Kimi's after receiving approval from the showrunner. Nervous about disappointing her mother and sister, Kimi decided to disobey the showrunner and allowed her models to go out first instead of Brinna's. The show had started moments later and one of Kimi's models strutted on the runway before the showrunner jumped on stage and wrapped the model in a blanket, shooing her off stage. The showrunner cancelled the show and sent the audience home. Rumors of why the show was cancelled, the most popular theory being Kimi's too risque clothing, circulated soon after earning Kimi a bad reputation. A few weeks later at school (her sophomore year), she spends nearly every day after school with the Troublemakers club due to what she did at the fashion show. When the Troublemakers are forced to do a clothing drive their original plan is for Kimi to give makeovers to people who donate, but she is not allowed to. After nobody else's prize for donating works, she is talked into giving the makeovers. She is covered by everybody in the Troublemakers! However since Brinna is still mad for not getting the spotlight at the show, she is even more mad since now people are asking Kimi for makeovers rather then Brinna. She threatens Kimi to make up for it. They later uncover that Brinna had messed with their float in The Float which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's leg to get back at Kimi. Troublemakers: Season 2 After hearing the announcement of an upcoming Homecoming dance in The Tutors, Kimi begins to dream up possible scenarios in which Kevin asks her to the dance in extravagent ways. Witnessing Ben ask out Emily by setting off fireworks outside that spell out a message in the end, Kimi feels the desire to outdo all of the other couples. However, when Kimi recounts this story as a hint of how important this dance is to her to Kevin that night he is noticably more interested in playing his video game. Kimi, noticing Cameron's constant flirtation with Allison, tells Allison she sees he likes her. Kimi is excited for her friend when she reveals to Spencer that Cameron asked her to the dance at the end of the episode. The next day Kimi is walking to class with Paige when Allison tells them she hasn't been kissed or attended a school dance before. Shocked, Kimi gives advice and tips on how to kiss boys. Noticing Kevin turn the corner towards her, she gets excited at the prospect of his proposal. It turns out badly when Kevin dully says that the nerds had to remind him that there was a dance coming up and he asked if they were going together. Enraged and feeling humiliated for assuming that his distance had been apart of a plan to ask her to the dance in a spectacular way, Kimi breaks up with him and runs away to the Student Lounge to get away from him. Locking herself in the bathroom, Kimi shoos away any friends who tries to talk to her. Kimi is seen later attending the dance with Spencer. Personality She seems to care very much about popularity and having success in high school. And is also very boy crazy. In The Storm, Part 2 she cared a lot about fashion and still does. She is a really good friend to Emily and gives her a lot of advice, especially about boys and fashion. Although Kimi is not very popular at Centerscore high, she dreams of being the most popular girl there. Appearance Kimi is Chinese, as shown from her appearance and last name. She has brown eyes and black hair with pink and white striped headband with a bow on top of her head. Additionally, she wears a burgundy-colored vest over a white collar shirt and black tie. Trivia *It is possible she is related to Amy Chen from Cause of Death and Lee Chen. *Her sister is Lily Chen. *Is the main character and protagonist of the second novel, How To Be A Star. *Used to be good friends with Maria Gonzalez in middle school. *Has an older brother Daniel who moved away to go to college to study computer engineering. *Went on a date with Cameron Clark in How To Be A Star ''when her video went viral. *Thinks Paige and Owen make a cute couple and often root for them to stick together and work out their issues. She occasionally uses the couple name 'Powen' around them. *Kimi has given a makeover to Paige, Nicole, Andrew, and Taylor. *She had a brief romance with Phil Ramirez in the first Surviving High School novel and his friend Marcus Jones but her most prominent relationship has been with Kevin Delucca in the books and in the game. *Her online username is ChEnigma22. *Her favorite TV show is ''Friday Night Showcase. *She appeared in High School Story along with Owen. She and Owen participated in a Just Dance-A-Thon where she was locked in a room with Autumn's friend, Julian. After Twin Branches won with the help of Autumn, Kimi invites her and her new friends along to a luxurious lakehouse where they stargaze and take hikes. Quotes *"Emily, Emily, Emily. Don't be so naive. Right now, as freshmen, we're a fresh commodity here. Sure we're not popular yet, but I'd like to think one day we could be. If we start hanging out with guys like that, it's never going to happen. We'll be branded nerd girls forever." *"It's so unfair. If I eat even, like, two extra cookies, my jeans don't fit anymore." Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Centerscore Student Category:Cheerleader Category:Nerd Category:Popular Category:Single Characters